Promesa
by Prika T
Summary: Existen promesas mas fuertes que el dolor y la muerte. Nacer juntos y morir juntos bien podía ser una de ellas.


**Pues sí, acabo de ver Los Vengadores 2 y si, no me gusto en lo absoluto que se muriera Pietro, es decir, ¡Es el único que se murió!, Bueno, y Ultrón, pero él era el malo y pues no cuenta. Volviendo al trauma, como consecuencia de la idea de hacer una historia donde el cielo es color de rosa y la lluvia de chocolate salió esto.**

 **No sé si alguno haya leído o este familiarizado con los comics de los X-men donde la Bruja Escarlata (Wanda) tiene poderes mágicos chidos. Sé que es otro universo y ambas están separadas por derechos de autor y paralelismos confunde-gente, pero quiero aclarar que me inspire un poco en el comic para dar el toque mágico. ¿Debería ponerlo en Crossover?, No tengo ni idea.**

 **Esto lo hice bajo los efectos del más terrible insomnio y si algo no tiene sentido, me disculpo. Ni la película, ni el comic, ni marvel me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y el dinero están reservados para sus legítimos dueños.**

 **Ojala sea de su agrado.**

 **Promesa**

Quizás llegarían a comprender el porqué de sus acciones si pudieran imaginar la desesperación inmensa por haber perdido a la única persona con la que han compartido toda la vida, aquella capaz de sentir tu dolor y llorar tus penas. Si tan solo se despertaran cada noche, como lo hacía ella, reviviendo un dolor similar a arrancarte el corazón del pecho, ¿Llegarían a darle la razón?, ella no lo sabía, pero quizá de esa manera tal vez no insistirían tanto en decirle que su obsesión por traerlo de vuelta se estaba volviendo insana y que debería dejarlo ir en algún momento. Como si ellos tuvieran derecho a opinar.

¡Que se pudran!

Ninguno podría entenderlo. No importaba, ni siquiera los conocían. No buscaba la aprobación de nadie, en el último de los casos. Ella no quería la falsa empatía o la lástima que pudieran ofrecer aquellos desconocidos de los cuales ahora formaba parte. Wanda solo quería traer de vuelta a su hermano y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, sin importar el precio. Ellos dos siempre habían sido los gemelos raros a los ojos de todos, inseparables mucho antes de quedar huérfanos. El amor que se tenían era demasiado grande (extraño, enfermizo), y aun no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Jamás lo estaría.

Habían sobrevivido juntos la muerte de sus padres, el quedarse atrapados bajo los escombros por dos días con una bomba de compañía y también los experimentos de Hydra. Solo ellos dos contra el resto del mundo. Odiaban las mismas cosas, bailaban alrededor del mismo fuego de sus convicciones he incluso se equivocaban al juzgar a las mismas personas (o maquinas, en el último de los casos). Para Wanda la vida sin Pietro era una vida que no merecía ser vivida.

Después de la pelea con Ultrón, había podido sentir como su poder crecía, con más control y más fuerza. La tragedia de los acontecimientos y la negativa férrea por resignarse a aceptarlo la hicieron incursionar en un campo completamente inexplorado para ella: la magia. Más allá de la manipulación mental, la telequinesis y la habilidad de controlar rayos de energía como armas mortales, descubrió talentos ocultos de los cuales ni siquiera ella podía comprender la magnitud. Le asustaba la idea de haber llegado a un punto de quiebre en su mente perturbada por la desesperación, en el cual finalmente resultaba estar tan loca como todos creían. Universos alterados, realidades paralelas, el control sobre cualquier probabilidad, nada tenía sentido. Estaba aterrada. Ella solo quería volver a escucharlo respirar, mientras la consolaba por su propia muerte pasada y se disculpaba por no haber sido más cuidadoso, por no pensar en cuanto lo necesitaría antes de sacrificarse de esa manera.

" _Nacimos juntos y moriremos juntos"_ para darse valor, ella rezaba la promesa hecha alguna vez, mientras buscaba en libros, manuscritos, códices, runas, pergaminos, lo que sea que pudiera otorgarle una salida para el laberinto sin retorno de la muerte, porque a pesar de lo pactado, Wanda no tenía intención alguna de morir.

Cuando llego el momento, la misma magia que le infundio un temor profundo fue la que le ayudo a curar las heridas del cuerpo inerte, aun sin vida. La fe de lograrlo apenas era superada por el miedo al fracaso. Acostándolo en el piso, recitó el hechizo que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar y perfeccionar.

En el cuarto oscuro, una luz brillante emerge y Wanda puede sentir como toda la energía se le escapa del cuerpo mientras el brillo aumenta. Miles de dudas surcan su mente a la vez, haciéndola preguntarse, ¿Y si no funciona?, ¿Qué tal que ya no sea el mismo?, ¿Y si todo esto solo estaba sucediendo en su mente?

Ante toda duda, lentamente la luz comienza a cubrir el cuerpo, mientras este parece absorberla, extinguiéndola. Sin despegar un segundo la mirada, imagina a su hermano abriendo los ojos, mirándola de nuevo y siente que jamás en su vida había deseado algo con tanto anhelo como eso. Pero cuando la luz por fin se extingue, solo llega la oscuridad y nada más.

Entonces comprende, después de un tiempo, que el hechizo no había funcionado y jamás lo haría.

En el desasosiego insoportable de su corazón, las lágrimas surcaron libres por todo su rostro, mientras el llanto se volvía cada vez más desgarrador. No había nadie en esa habitación por la cual fingir fortaleza o intentar contenerse. Por primera vez podía sentir la soledad más profunda, aquella que se había negado a aceptar junto con la muerte de su único hermano. Ya no quedaban esperanzas y el dolor de haberle fallado a la única persona importante en su vida la seguiría por el resto de sus días. Nunca tendría consuelo. La tristeza jamás se desvanecería.

Golpeando la mano que le había intentado tomar el rostro en la oscuridad, se arrastró unos metros lejos de ahí y presiono las rodillas contra su pecho, sin intención de calmarse.

-No llores… todo estará bien- a pesar de sonar rasposa y agrietada, aquella voz era inconfundible. Llevaba toda la vida escuchándola- Sabes que no me gusta verte así…- a pesar de no poder verlo, giro medio cuerpo en dirección a la voz. Sintiendo nuevamente sobre su rostro dos manos en lugar de una, esta vez no hizo ningún intento por quitarlas. Más que contenerse, el llanto solo aumento torrencialmente y con ambos pulgares, Pietro se dedicó a retirar las lágrimas de cada mejilla. Wanda solo sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo ante ese gesto, aguantando un poco más las ganas inmensas de abrazarlo fuertemente.

 **Soy una cursi incurable, lo sé. Solo quería llevarme un buen sabor de boca y… y… ¿Enserio, porque se murió?, Aun no lo supero. Al igual que no lo hizo Wanda en esta historia. Porque al final la vida es eso, ¿No?, jamás rendirte.**

 **Bueno ya, está amaneciendo y ocupo una taza bien grande de café. Si les gusto o no, pueden hacérmelo saber. Aprecio toda clase de críticas mientras haya respeto de por medio.**

 **Los quiero por haber leído hasta este punto. Tengan un hermoso día.**


End file.
